


A fort of no lightening or thunder with floating light

by Lilaccable



Series: Family Taakitz [1]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: Crying, Storms, angus is their boi, care, dad kravitz/ dad taako, family au, loving, only love in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaccable/pseuds/Lilaccable
Summary: It’s not the longest, but it was a cute idea I had and I just wanted to share, sorry if theirs errors, I dont have enough time to look through it at the moment but next time I’ll try and edit it.





	A fort of no lightening or thunder with floating light

With a clap of thunder, a whimper escaped the boy’s mouth. The pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the window heavily was heard later after the clap, being the background noise of the monstrous sky drum and shocking lights that got you from surprise. Angus McDonald laid curled up, holding himself in his little blanket and hiding his head under the pillow he had. Angus was only a little boi, so loud things were still scary. After the second clap and another yelp, he got up and grabbed his pillow, grabbing his glasses and that’s when he noticed his was close to crying and he was shaking to the bone. He sniffles and grabbed the newly released Caleb Cleveland book. He held his pillow and book close to his chest as he walked down the hallway slowly, his feet shuffling together as he approached Taako’s door. He knew Kravitz was in there too, he began to stay the night more often.

Angus reached up and opened the door slowly, walking inside and set down his pillow and book by the door, cupping his hands together and a little steady flame showed up. He shuffled to Kravitz’s side and once he got there, a louder clap then the claps before rang, deep and low as it shook like an earthquake. Angus gasped and with a snap, three things happened in one second. The tears spilled from Angus’s eyes, Kravitz woke up, and the flame grew for a short second, then disappeared. Kravitz sat up with a start, looking around before rubbing his face then looking to his side. “Angus?” He saw the boy on his knees, holding himself and he heard a small sniffle. Kravitz watched him and with his heart growing soft, he moved and scooped him up with his arms. He held angus close as he clung to Kravitz, sobbing out of fright.

Taako groaned as he turned over, sitting up a little as he heard Kravitz reading to little Angus with silly voices. He listened before sitting up more, then the reading stopped. “What’s going on here?” He rubbed his voice, sighing. “Angus hates storms and came in here. By the time I woke up, he was curled up sobbing by my bedside.” Kravitz spoke, and angus looked down. “I’m sorry sirs. I didn’t mean to wake you two up. I was just...scared.” After he finished, lightening flashes, causing Angus to gasped and flinch, and with cat like reflexes, Kravitz covered Angus’s ears, holding him to his chest.as the thunder clapped, Taako watched as Angus curled up more, his toes popping do to being curled up. Taako sighed and scooted in more, and Kravitz wrapped an arm around him. “Alright little buddy, lets fight this storm together, all three of us, ain’t no going back.” Angus watched Taako before smiling a little.

The night ended around 2 or 3 in the morning, having making a fort and curling up inside of it. It was the rain proof fort, meaning no lightening or thunder could get in and hurt them. Floating lights where inside along with all the pillows and blankets they can use. Angus will have to apologize to uncle Magnus and uncle Merle for stealing their pillows tomorrow. Right now though, he yawned, looking up and Kravitz pulled up the blankets around him. “Tired little one?” Angus nodded and sat up, Kravitz to his side and Taako fixing more. “I won’t sleep till Taako lays with us, sir.” He sat aloud and looked at Kravitz. “Oh no, I agree with you, Angus.” They both smiled at each other before at Taako who watched them before sighing and crawling to the other side of Kravitz. Angus patted his side and he crawled over to Angus’s other side. 

All three laid down in the fort, close together as they watched the floating lights float like jellyfish, and time only could tell that Angus was going to pass out sooner or later. He curled up between Kravitz and Taako. His back against Kravitz’s chest and his face on Taako’s chest. His little legs curled up a bit and his arms wrapped around himself. Taako pulled up the blankets and watched him, smiling softly before yawning. “Go to bed.” Kravitz watched Taako. “I don’t sleep, I meditate.” He raised both eyebrows with a smirk. Kravitz sighed before nodding, “yeah okay.” He smiled a little before moving and leaning forward. He gave Taako a small peck on the lips before they both got comfortable as well, and fell asleep in the fort of no thunder or lightening with floating lights.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not the longest, but it was a cute idea I had and I just wanted to share, sorry if theirs errors, I dont have enough time to look through it at the moment but next time I’ll try and edit it.


End file.
